A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY TO YOU!
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: 3ra TEMporada Drables-One Shot-Viñetas que plasman diferentes facetas e historias (Animé, Manga, UA); protagonizadas por el fascinante Príncipe Diamante - A very merry unbirthday to me! / Historias originales
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes de **Sailor Moon** son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: **Naoko Takeuchi**.

 **.**

 **.Prólogo.**

 **.**

 **A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY TO YOU!* es e** **l compendio de viñetas-one shot, donde plasmare diferentes facetas (historias) de el villano que, me cautivo desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Caí rendida a sus pies, y... es el único motivo por el cual, me encandile por un anime que, en un principio, no provoco nada en mi.**

La historia me pareció y parece más compleja en el Arco ¨R¨, las motivaciones de el Príncipe de cabellos plateados y mirada violeta; me demostraron que el ¨bien¨ y las utopías, no son inclusivos.

Últimamente, me intriga saber: ¿Qué o quién inspiro a mi mangaka favorita a crear dicho personaje. Un misterio que aún no se me ha revelado.

*El título, hace referencia a mi deseo por hacer felices al regalar mis ensoñaciones a las lectoras que están en la búsqueda de historias sobre un villano tan cautivador.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes de **Sailor Moon** son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: **Naoko Takeuchi**.

.

.Inicio.

Las copiosas gotas de lluvia retumban al chocar con el vidrio, una a una se desvanece y se unen en largas lineas trasparentes. El escándalo no desvía mi mirada del cuaderno y del libro. Las letras que forman frases en alemán, me atraen más que, la caótica lluvia que anuncia el inicio del verano.

Hasta que...

La ventana frente a mi escritorio sirve de marco para aquella figura acuosa. Camina lentamente al ser protegida por el paraguas a diferencia de las personas que corren de un lado a otro.

Entonces, la reconozco, es ella. Abandone la libreta a su suerte, que más da. Mis pies se alzan de la silla y se preparan para correr. El tiempo en el interior de la ¨Casa para estudiantes¨, parecía atrapado en un letargo. Al salir de aquel lugar, la lluvia me ataca sin compasión. No le doy tregua y me introduzco en esta... No puedo evitar la desesperación al no verla, y al voltear; tras la espesa cortinilla de agua, me rencuentro con aquel peculiar paraguas.

Le reclamo el beso anhelado y añejo a mi primer amor.

.Fin.

.

 ** _C_** _Esta primer viñeta se la dedico a_ **Lady Seijuro** _; en agradecimiento al aprecio que le tiene al personaje de el Príncipe Diamante de mis historias._


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hermano!

 **Él no me escucha, por más que lo intentó.**

 **Qué es lo que él siente, qué es lo que él quiere, qué es lo que él anhela...**

 **Antes lo sabía, antes...**

 **Antes de obtener este poder.**

 **Soledad, no sabía lo que era.**

 **Ella, un enigma para mi,**

 **una obsesión para él.**

 **Serenity, Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino.**

 **Una Reina, una Guerrera,** **una Maldición.**


	4. Chapter 4

**F** lechas **A** zules

Por

Corazón de Diamante

–No puedo esperarte una semana más...

–Sé que mi trabajo está en riesgo, pero mi ética profesional, me impide entregar la traducción de _Flechas Azules_ , si no encuentro la referencia...

Al recargar su codo sobre el restirador, los libros fueron cayendo uno a uno. Situación más que predecible ante semejante amontonadero.

–Ni tú, ni yo... Cinco días.

Ver la pila de libros sobre el mármol avejentado, le produjo un escalofrió que recorría su espalda baja.

–Entonces, la fecha de entrega es para el 20 de marzo.

–Sí.

El Editor no dijo más y corto la ¨vídeo llamada¨.

–Te importa muy poco si a tu alrededor ocurre un ¨maremoto¨, tú sigues durmiendo tan bella durmiente...

–No te creas...

Se sentó sobre la cama, con sus dedos peino su cabello rubio y recolecto parte de su ropa. La joven no se sintió incomoda ante la mirada que recorría su torso desnudo. Se incorporo y lo que parecía una piedra, se le incrusto en la planta del pie derecho.

–Carajo...

Se quito el molesto objeto y sin más lo lanzo, esperando que se hiciera el mismo daño que le provocó. Se fue saltando en un sólo pie hacia el cuarto de baño. No paso mucho tiempo para que el sonido del agua se hiciera escuchar en cada recoveco del ¨departamentucho¨.

La piedra había rebotado contra la pared y su paradero no paso desapercibido. Estiro la mano y tras varios minutos de observación; a contraluz la cristalina piedra adquiría una tonalidad plateada.

–Mamoru Chiba, eres un mal parido... bueno, eras un mal parido.

–Creí que te gustaban los retos...

–Los retos me encantan, pero, Mamoru Chiba, me está sacando canas verdes... –dejo la piedra sobre el alfeizar interior de la ventana.

El cabello corto; su ventaja, sólo necesitaba unos minutos con la secadora y listo.

–Para que veas que me compadezco de mi amante favorito, te invito a desayunar.

–Sólo quiero dormir... Mi cuerpo me lo exige.

–Ayer tú cuerpo exigía otra cosa –la rubia le arrebato la chamarra que cubría los fornidos hombros –Ahora, yo voy a satisfacer a mi estomago... –le lanzo un beso y se marcho.

La actividad sexual de anoche le había servido de ¨bebida energizante¨ para así continuar con la traducción. Pero los efectos colaterales de incontables noches en vela en pos de su trabajo, le están pasando la factura.

–Sólo una hora de sueño y después de eso... dejo que Mamoru Chiba, me siga jodiendo la existencia.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Protagonistas:_** _Prince Diamond - Haruka Tenou_


	5. Chapter 5

**DRABBLES**

 **E** s ella

por

Corazón de Diamante

Paso tras paso, huellas que se desvanecen tras la cortinilla espumosa, cálida y fría. Mi cuerpo entumecido, pierde el balance y se pierde entre las olas del mar. No hay lucha, no lucho contra la inmensidad del mar, el único que envuelve la inmensidad de mi corazón. Minutos de silencio, bendito silencio, hasta que...

¨¡Imbécil!¨

Grite después de que, la blanca mano que me sujetaba; me dejó caer sobre la sucia arena. Sin ninguna consideración vomita a un lado mío.

¨¡Hermano, cállate!´ -dijo, una vez expulsada toda el agua salada que se había tragado.

 **...**

 ** _Fin_**

 _ **Protagonistas** **:** _Prince Diamond - Zaphir

:::

 **S** átrapa

¨¡Despierta!¨

Le exige. El dueño de la voz, anhela que lo haga. Mientras el riachuelo desciende por su barbilla y desemboca en la frente de ella.

Poco a poco sus pestañas se abren, temblorosas y húmedas.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Protagonistas** :_ Prince Diamond - Neo Queen Serenity **P** ublicado: 19/08/18

:::

 **E** ste mundo

La tonalidad purpura cubre la piel del pequeño ser que se retuerce. Los fluidos de su cuerpo son retirados; las lágrimas de la madre son absorbidas por la ¨mascarilla¨ que cubre los labios del progenitor del recién nacido. No paso mucho tiempo para que, la presencia del padre, no fuese requerida. Se les negó la oportunidad de abrazar a su primogénita; la partera y la incubadora obtienen el privilegio.

 **...**

 **Fin**

 **Protagonistas:** Prince Diamond - Usagi Tsukino **P** ublicado: 19/08/18


	6. Para: Lady Seijuro

**T** riángulo

por

Corazón de Diamante

Fue inevitable que una gota de sudor impactara sobre la hoja del libro. Alzo su mano e hizo a un lado la ¨capucha¨ que cubría su cabello corto, con la manga de la ¨sudadera¨, limpio el sudor de su frente. No supo en qué momento, la tranquilidad y la felicidad que le proporcionaba su actual relación, se vio turbada por un tercero. Trato de cerrar el libro pero por ¨centésima¨ vez, leía lo que parecía una dedicatoria. La tinta purpura desentonaba con la fuente de la letra impresa. Se le formo una arruga en el entrecejo al leer, otra vez, la prueba de la infidelidad de su novia.

 _No soporto la idea de que nuestra relación se simplifique en una tarde de sexo. No soporto verte con ella. No soporto no saber qué significo para ti. No soporto fingir que, no me_ **pudro** _de celos al verlas juntas, amada vecina._

Esas dos últimas palabras eran rayadas una y otra vez, tres hojas más quedan estropeadas como su corazón.

 **...**

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, se arrincona en el espacio bajo la escalera que da al estacionamiento del lujoso edificio. Con ambas manos se cubre las fosas nasales y los labios; se acerca, el eco tras las pisadas sobre cada escalón, la alerta de su cercanía. Podría tratarse de su imaginación, pero, su sentido del olfato percibe entre sus dedos su peculiar fragancia. Desliza una mano para presionar en medio de sus senos, persuadiendo a su corazón para que guarde la calma.

No creyó sufrir los efectos colaterales de una tarde de sexo con su vecino. Sólo una tarde con él, unas cuantas horas de caricias y de varios orgasmos en diferentes segundos.

Él no le dijo, entonces... Junto sus manos, introdujo su barbilla en medio de los dedos indices y medios; en la pulsera cuatro dijes por año –un regalo de su ex novia–.

¿Esa tarde su amor se escurrió de su corazón?

¡La traicionó!

Las insinuaciones y el coqueteo del vecino, desvanecían las inseguridades al ser deseada por un hombre tan apuesto. Se lo confesó a su entonces novia, la cual no se sintió intimidada o celosa, esa noche le demostró que tan deseada era por ella.

¨Haru, me diste varias oportunidades para que lo confesara.¨

Hasta ahora lo comprendía.

¨Qué te pasó, Tsukino Usagi. Ella menos que nadie se merecía tu engaño. Bruta, tonta, tarada, lerda, bastard...¨

Su propio reclamo se ve interrumpido al ver dos piernas –seguidas de una maleta de viaje– acercarse a la puerta de cristal: entrada y salida del estacionamiento.

Salio de su escondite y trató de alcanzarla.

¨¡Haru!¨ El cariñoso diminutivo se quedo ahogado entre su paladar al ser devuelta a su escondite. Ya no había vuelta atrás, así termina la relación de cuatro años.

—¡Conejo, te encontré! —susurra y con un dedo desliza el cordón de la bolsa de viaje; un molesto obstáculo para estar más cerca de su presa.

El sabor ferroso de sus labios, no fue el único motivo para no corresponder el beso. Ladeo la cabeza y aquellas piernas habían abandonado la entrada.

—¡Vamos a mi departamento!

Una propuesta casi inaudible.

—Ni siquiera metiste las manos.

—Soy incapaz de golpear a una dama.

Hábilmente evadió el tacón del zapato femenino; última salida para distraer y deshacerse del causante de su rompimiento.

—Sólo soy capaz de tocarte a ti.

La mano tal tenaza, se aferra a su cuello hasta que el dedo meñique se hunde en su clavícula. Desprendido de los buenos modales, no pide permiso para deslizar su maño bajo el suéter de cachemir con rallas azul rey y rallas plateadas.

Por primera vez alza el rostro: violeta, la tonalidad violeta la cautiva y la hipnotiza como aquella tarde. Entierra sus uñas sobre la palma de la mano donde lleva la pulsera. Su fuerza de voluntad se arremolina y esparce fuera de su cuerpo.

El segundo beso es correspondido, así corona su triunfo. Recarga su ancha espalda sobre la pared del escondite; los pectorales y los senos parecen unidos. Su boca cede al cansancio y los labios de él, dejan que ella descanse, y descienden por sus tersas y sonrojadas mejillas, por la comisura de su labios, por su alargado y fino cuello.

Tal acercamiento de cuerpos, provocan reacciones que no podrán ser tan fácilmente mitigadas. Paso tras paso y beso tras beso, la conduce hasta la puerta de cristal, cómo puede la abre.

Aún puede escapar, pero, una vez le sujeta la mano, se ve obligada a corren. Delante del automóvil, el galantemente le abre la portezuela; sin soltarle la mano. No estaba dispuesta a seguir el juego y él no se permitiría perder. Entra él primero y se deja caer sobre el asiento provocando el efecto domino; de nuevo esa tonalidad violeta, una demoníaca mezcla de colores que le hacen perder el piso y caer de nuevo en sus brazos. La tela de la ropa, estorbosa barrera, que él intenta franquear. Sin embargo. las femeninas manos se le adelantan. Le ayudan a quitarse el abrigo; la primera prenda es lanzada a uno de los asientos delanteros y la envoltura del condón es lo ultimo en caer.

—Conozco tu debilidad, conejo.

Sobre el suéter comienza a palpar los pezones: metiendo y sacando a su antojo; sin el menor recato ella comienza a gemir. Una sesión de besos lejos de su boca la sofocan. Por voluntad, la presa alza su falda y el tul debajo de esta; hace a un lado la tela de la femenina prenda intima.

Se aferra a uno de los respaldos tras la primera embestida, sin percatarse de la radiante sonrisa del hombre. Podría tratarse –de nuevo– de su imaginación, la esencia de Haru se hace presente en el interior del automóvil.

El angulo incorrecto le impide ver que la observan

Error con el que tendrá que vivir.

 **...**

Un león enjaulado en su propio apartamento. Ya no lo guiaba la necesidad de sexo. Lo había obtenido por tercera ocasión, sin la novia de por medio. Justo antes de que se mudara y perdiera todo rastro del conejo.

Cacería por deporte.

No era la primera vez que iba de cacería.

—Estoy jodido, estoy enamorado.

Se detuvo en seco, la desnudes de sus pies, le trasmite la frialdad del brillante y negro mármol.

—¡Maldita sea!

Se dirige a su alcoba, el primer lugar donde la poseyó una y otra y otra vez.

—¿Estoy enamorado de esa mujer?

Una vez cogida la presa la dejaba ir. A ella se la ¨cogió¨ tres veces.

—¿Por qué cambie la rutina? ¿Qué tiene que no tengan las otras?

Siempre utilizaba la misma tinta purpura para destruir la relación de su presa.

—Más, más, quiero más de mi vecina...

En su mente pudo ver los diferentes labios que ha besado, los diferentes senos que ha tocado...

No paso ni una semana para que en la oficina se presentara la siguiente presa; una becaria. Tardó en convencerla, como a las otras, como a ella... El tipo de presas que disfrutaba de cazar con su arma color violeta.

He igual que ella, terminaban por sucumbir.

Hasta que el frío y experto cazador quedó herido, de eso se dio cuenta, cuando la joven presa acepto ir a su departamento. No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que, la pasión que surgió en el elevador, se apagara al ver una simple puerta.

Ya en su departamento intentó cumplir, pero, no pudo pasar de unas simples caricias y besos. Le pareció que estaba mancillando el lugar que ella había ocupado esa tarde. El cuerpo desnudo de la becaria no lo estimuló.

Ahora, la joven lo evita en la oficina.

No era la primera vez que se aleja de su alcoba. Ya hacía varios días que dormía en el elegante e incomodo sofá.

—Conejo, te am...

Su sensible tímpano derecho intercepta un leve toquido.

—Que se trate de ella —ruega a la nada.

Se apresuro a girar el pomo de la puerta y no había nadie.

Estaba apunto de cerrar, hasta que escucha su débil voz.

—Estoy embarazada...

 ** _._**

 ** _.Epílogo._**

 ** _._**

—¡Papi!

—¡Mami!

Dos niños idénticos, los llaman al unisono. Las vacaciones de verano se hacen eternas. La energía de esos niñitos, no parecía terminar, pero, a su madre hasta le costaba mantener los parpados abiertos.

—Conejo, ve a dormir, yo me encargo de dormirles,..

—Ya te he dicho que no me digas así —dijo en voz baja.

—Eres mi conejo y yo te atrape...

—A sí... Nunca lo lograras sin mi.

Se sentó sobre el silloncito blanco y no movería ni un solo dedo para ayudarlo.

—Ya es hora de ir a dormir!

Los niños brincan de lo más divertidos sobre sus camas.

—Niños a dormir.

—¡Papi, léenos un cuento!

Vio la hilera de cuentos sobre el estante, y no estaba dispuesto a releer las historias repetitivas de hadas, princesas, sapos y dragones,

—¿Ya les conté la historia del zorro que fue cazado por un conejo?

—No.

—No.

Sonríe al ver la mirada de su esposa, mientras dos pares de ojos color violeta esperan expectantes el cuento.

 **Fin**

 _ ***C**_

 _ **Lady Seijuro, a**_ quí está ¨la historia¨ que te prometí. _¿Te gustó?_ Quizá, no es lo que esperabas. Mi primer lemon, no es mi fuerte, pero, di mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero te guste

 _ **Protagonistas:**_ Prince Diamond - Usagi Tsukino - Haruka Tenou


	7. Chapter 7

**¿** Jugamos?

por

 **C** orazón de Diamante

–Ya estamos grandecitos para jugar al escondite.

–¡Eso lo dirás por ti, yo aún soy una niña!

Gritó desde dos metros de distancia, pero no se dejo ver. Él intuyo que aquel árbol repleto de flores rojas, sirve de escondite para la ¨niña¨.

Se vio ridiculizado al ser obligado a saltar de piedra en piedra para no ensuciarse y atraparla ¨ipso facto¨. Al rodear el gran tronco, ella había desaparecido por arte de magia. Las pisadas en el fango delatan su ubicación.

El joven sopesaba sobre si valía la pena ensuciar los zapatos de diseñador para ir a buscarla.

Un grito desgarrador le ayudo a elegir.

–Mina, ¿dónde estás?

Temió lo peor; no se dio cuenta de la sombra que se hace presente en un día tan soleado.

–¡Mina!

Volvió a gritar y nada del paradero de la modelo. Se interno más en las fauces del bosque.

Los sollozos lo hicieron voltear.

–¿Mina?

Sus temblorosas manos cubren su rostro; hincada tras un arbusto, sin importarle arruinar el invaluable vestido.

Trato de incorporarse al percibir la presencia de su pareja, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

–Mina, el fotografo nos va a...

–Yaten, estás pisando... –el joven se dejo guiar por la mirada de la aterrada ¨niña¨.

Los hilos dorados resplandecían desparramados por el desnudo y descompuesto cadáver.

 **14 días antes**

–¿Luna, quieres reencontrarte con tu amiga?

La minina dormitaba sobre el regazo del hombre. La lánguida mano se aferro a la peluda piel; tras recibir otros rasguños en la misma mano, torció su cabecita.

 **...**

 **Fin**


	8. Chapter 8

Drabbles

por Corazón de Diamante

 **Titulados: Si...**

.

.Si peleamos juntos.

.

Sus zapatos parecían la cosa más interesante a su alrededor, el barullo en el Parque de diversiones, la ponía más nerviosa. Su mano enfundada en la bolsa de la chamarra rosada; oculta el reloj de pulsera.

¨Impuntual a la primera cita.¨

Tal reclamo no deambula entre los pensamientos del adolescente. Cinco intentos de primera cita; la primera cita se veía relegada a: ¨ _Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon ... Y te castigaré en nombre de la Luna.¨ A una rosa blanca y a la presencia de un héroe de mirada violeta que no duda en luchar junto a Sailor Moon._

 _U/A Sailor Moon R (Anime 90´s) Personajes por orden de aparición: Usagi Tsukino / Prince Diamond_

 _._

 _.Si te ayudo a estudiar._

 _._

 _Una hoja arrugada había propiciado su primer encuentro. Sintió tal vergüenza cuando la pésima calificación del examen era examinada por un desconocido._

 _¨¡Soy el estudiante indicado para ayudarte a estudiar!¨_

 _U/A Sailor Moon (Anime 90´s) Personajes por orden de aparición: Usagi Tsukino / Prince Diamond_

 _._

 _.Si te pierdo._

 _._

No podía estar más que asustada, al verlo herido de muerte. Intercepto el ataque del Gran Sabio. La herida era grave, pero se negaba a morir. No soportaba verla llorar y haría hasta lo imposible para vencer a la misma muerte.

 _U/A Sailor Moon R (Anime 90´s) Personajes por orden de aparición: Sailor Moono / Prince Diamond_

 _._

 _.Si tengo celos._

 _._

 _No pasa desapercibida la mirada de aquel joven de coleta azabache que osa fijarse en su novia. La despedida le resultó más difícil aún.. ._

 _U/A Sailor Moon Stars (Anime 90´s) Personajes por orden de aparición: Usagi Tsukino / Prince Diamond_

 _._

 _.Si reinamos juntos._

 _._

 _La criatura sobre su regazo le trasmite la sensación más reconfortante que haya experimentado en su vida. La madre duerme a su lado, no puede evitar derramar lágrimas de la más infinita felicidad._

 _U/A Sailor Moon (Anime 90´s) Personajes por orden de aparición: Prince Diamond/Neo Reina Serenity_

 _._

 _.Si nos enamoramos en el Milenio de Plata._

 _Amor a primera vista; ellos lo conocieron desde la primera vez que se vieron. Un amor prohibido, dos reinos separados y dos corazones que no podrian ser separados._

 _._

 _U/A Sailor Moon (Anime 90´s) Personajes por orden de aparición: Usagi Tsukino / Prince Diamond_

 _._

 _.Si pierdo la cordura._

 _._

Sailor Moon dormía sobre la cama debajo de sus pies. No podía dejar de admirarla. Ahora, ya no sería capaz de conformarse con observar un simple holograma. En sus planes sólo se encontraba la idea de poseerla.

 _U/A Sailor Moon R (Anime 90´s) Personajes por orden de aparición: Prince Diamond/Neo Reina Serenity_

 _._

 _.Si soy el primero._

 _._

El dolor que sintió en ese momento, se dulcificó al percibir el inmenso amor de su Príncipe Diamante.

 _U/A Sailor Moon (Anime 90´s) Personajes por orden de aparición: Usagi Tsukino / Prince Diamond_

 _._

 _.Si te olvido._

 _._

Creyó que su amor lo alejaría de la influencia del Gran Sabio y que la recordaría. En su mirada no más que odio por lo que su madre le había hecho a su hermano y a él.

 _U/A Sailor Moon (Anime 90´s) Personajes por orden de aparición: Usagi Tsukino / Prince Diamond_


End file.
